A Little Souvenir
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Suvenir kecil yang ada ditangamu akan menjadi kenangan yang paling teristimewa. Terlukis di matamu, hingga aku tak berani untuk menatap. [JunxAnzu]


**Suvenir kecil yang ada di tangamu akan menjadi kenangan yang paling teristimewa. Terlukis di matamu, hingga aku tak berani untuk menatap. [JunxAnzu]**

 **A Little Souvenir**

"Anzu-san!"

Kupanggil nama itu dengan sangat cepat, agak segan dan malu hingga aku tak sadar jika Hiyori menatapku dengan cara yang aneh. Dia berpikir kalau aku sudah sangat bertindak kurang masuk akal sejak kami berkeliaran di Yumenosaki. Tapi dalam detik itu juga Hiyori langsung sadar kenapa aku begini. Dia langsung tersenyum aneh dan memperlambat laju berjalannya.

Sosok yang baru saja aku panggil membalikkan badan. Helai cokelat semu musim gugur menari di atmosfer, untuk sejenak aku terpukau, lalu melamun demi melihat mata itu, mata biru yang selalu ingin kucuri. Aku ingin sekali Anzu-san menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda yang lebih dari sekedar teman sejati.

"Jun dan Hiyori. Tumben sekali ada di sini atau kalian memang sering berkeliaran di sini?"

Hiyori menyambar cepat kala aku panik mencari jawaban. "Kami iseng!" Ia melanjutkan. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang kucari. Inspirasi."

Hiyori tertawa, menatap sejenak diriku dan berkata kalau kami juga sedang mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan yang lainnya iseng belaka. Padahal antara rumahku dan distrik tempat Anzu-san tinggal sangat jauh untuk ditempuh anak SMA seperti kami, jika kau berpikir bahwa ini sebuah kebetulan sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Tempat ini sebenarnya adalah lapangan tak terurus yang kemudian dibeli oleh keluarga Tenshouin sebagai lapak para penyuka seni. Tidak hanya penyanyi dan pemusik saja, di sini juga banyak penari dan beberapa pengamat biasa yang hobi keluyuran. Minggu lalu Hokuto memberiku sebuah alamat yang terlampir kurang sopan pada e-mail ku. Aku meminta paksa dan Hokuto setuju setelah mendapat bujukan dari Makoto.

Tempat Anzu-san biasanya menyibukkan diri. Makoto dan Hokuto bilang begitu.

Katanya Anzu-san akan dapat inspirasi jika berdiri di sini dan benar saja, dia ada di sini! Kupikir Hokuto akan menipu, terlihat dari mata tajamnya yang berkata bahwa aku tidak seharusnya ada di sekitar gadisnya. Ya, Anzu-san memang disukai banyak orang di Yumenosaki.

Hari ini tepat hari pertama musim gugur, akhir Agustus lalu aku sudah merasa sangat dingin. Tapi, Anzu-san menghangatkannya karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertemu dengan dia. Maksudku sifat hangatnya membantuku dikala-kala waktu yang memilukan ini.

Anzu-san itu...

"Jun!"

...menyadari kalau aku melamun seperti seseorang yang kurang pintar. Ia mengkeryit bingung setelah aku merespons kaget kemudian menjadi senyum malu karena heran.

"Apa?"

"Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan, ayo kita beli sesuatu. Aku dengar di sini ada sesuatu yang bagus di sini."

Sudah berapa lama aku melamun begini? Memalukan sekali, aku tidak boleh terlihat aneh dari ujung mata Anzu-san. Tidak.

Mulanya hanya jalan biasa, kemudian kita bertiga bercerita banyak hal. Yang paling banyak berbicara adalah Hiyori dan Anzu-san menjawab dengan sangat baik diselingi tawa lepas dan rona merah malu-malu. Ia sesekali melirikku, hingga kedua maniknya bertemu denganku seperti sebuah sengatan rindu. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah karena malu.

Kuperhatikan sekeliling jalanan, warna suara Anzu-san melantunkan melodi lain dan aku terbawa suasana hanya dari itu saja. Dia sungguh sangat manis.

Daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan di sana memiliki warna sama dengan helai gadis ini. Dia membuatku tentram dengan cara yang fleksibel dan... penuh cinta. Aku sampai tak ingat bagaimana aku menjadi begitu terpikat pada gadis ini. Seingatku, Anzu-san memiliki aroma kayu manis yang penuh dengan rima. Tatkala itu juga, aku mulai sadar kalau aku terpikat.

"Hm, aku baru lihat ada toko souvenir di sini."

Dengan cepat aku menoleh, wajahku secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Anzu-san. "Ke-kenapa?"

Aku menjadi gugup seketika itu. Meski Anzu-san terbilang pendek tapi wajahnya terasa dekat ketika bertemu denganku.

"Toko sovenir baru. Aku belum pernah melihat, kau mau beli sesuatu, Jun?"

Aku berpikir cepat bagai seorang ilmuan di era klasik. "Aku rasa aku suka beberapa gantungan kunci."

Ada senyum dibalik wajah manis Anzu-san. Aku langsung diam dan mati. "Kau punya selera yang bagus juga ya, Jun? Lihat di sana! Mereka membuat sesuatu yang di sebut, cus...tom? Mungkin kita bisa memiliki sesuatu yang sama, apa kau mau?"

"Wow, sesuatu yang sama dengan Anzu. Aku mau deh! Aku mau inisial namaku dan nama Anzu. Hiyori dan Anzu jadi apa ya?"

Entah mengapa aku kesal ketika mendengar itu walau aku tau Hiyori sedang menggoda. Seketika itu langsung kusambar ucapan Hiyori dengan kasar dan seperti biasa. Hiyori tampaknya tidak peduli dengan nada suaraku yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis, dia tetap heboh seperti biasa dan selalu melakukan hal itu. Dengan cepat, tangan hangat Hiyori menarik kerah jaketku dan tanganku secara refleks menarik jemari Anzu-san, dia menggenggamnya, membalasnya, sangat baik.

Saat itu aku melihat senyum yang bercahaya dari wajah Anzu-san. Oh, Tuhan. Aku begitu terpikat.

.

.

.

"Ini sangat bagus."

"Persis seperti favoritmu, Anzu-san."

Kulihat Anzu-san menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk Totoro, bentuk yang sama sepertiku. Aku sengaja memilih sama dengan Anzu-san kemudian aku menipu Hiyori dan bilang kalau kami memesan bentuk Naruto. Hahahaha.

"Jun, terima kasih ya?" Ketika berbicara begitu, Anzu-san menarik lenganku secara mendadak, mengapitnya lalu berjalan cepat sembari membetulkan helainya yang jatuh.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk hari ini. Aku jarang jalan bareng dan bermain seperti ini dengan anak-anak Yumenosaki. Entah mengapa mereka seperti ketakutan?"

Oh, Hokuto.

"Sama-sama."

"Oh, ya Jun, minggu besok aku dan adik laki-lakiku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau mau ikut?"

.

.

.

 **A/N : Yep, FF kedua JunxAnzu. Saya udah janji bakal bikin lagi FF kedua remaja manis ini, hahahaha. Walau sebenernya OTP saya itu IzumixAnzu dan LeoxAnzu.**

 **Oke, special Thank buat yang namanya sama dengan cowok di atas.**

 **Juga pada Calvin Harris ft Pharell Williams Katy Perry dan Big Sean untuk lagu Feels yang manis dan bikin saya cinta berhari-hari dan menginspirasi FF ini. Terima kasih juga buat para readers yang mampir di sini, i love youuu.**


End file.
